


Hint Hint

by Kiba



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiba/pseuds/Kiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke wants to have sex with Sakura and of course, she just can't take a hint. "I wanna pop your cherry, and not the one that you're eating."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hint Hint

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this four year ago, sorry if the writing sucks.

"Yeah, so basically I'm fucking screwed. She said if I can't bring my grade up by next week, I'm definitely not gonna able to hang out with you guys for a while." he mumbled into his sandwich.

"Damn Naruto, I didn't know your mom actually gave a fuck about your grades." Kiba said before taking a sip of milk.

His blue eyes peered over his sandwich and glared at his friend. "She actually does due to the fact she doesn't want a stupid child, and the fact that she wasn't that good in school, so she wants me to do better than her."

"That's interesting, she doesn't want you up to your father's standards?'' asked his lazy friend.

"Psh, she knows I'd never make it up to his standards. I'm smart in my own way, but not my father super genius smart, or even your smart. Shit, Shikamaru, your like smarter than your dad.'' he whined.

"Maybe you're just slow.'' his best friend retorted.

He glared once more. "No body was talking to you bastard. Besides, all Uchiha's are smart too."

"Fine, maybe your blood line is slow." he stated while flicking a French fry at him.

Naruto picked up the French fry and flicked it back. "My mom's side is just slow, my dad's side is definitely way better."

"I'm sure we noticed that when we saw you and your mom together trying to figure out how to cook Minute Rice." Shikamaru responded while eating a chip.

"No! That was hard. The directions didn't make any sense. It's called Minute Rice, but it says after the water is done boiling, to put the rice in, cover it up, and let it stand for five minutes. That doesn't make sense! Its not called Five Minute Rice, its called Minute Rice damnit." he finished with his arms crossed a grunt.

Kiba couldn't stop the laughter that came out his mouth. "Even though you have a point, the two of you still took too long on how to figure it out."

He shrugged. "Well, what do you expect? It's my mother and me. You know how we don't make a great team."

"Unless the two of you wanna act slow together.'' his other dark haired friend replied.

Naruto flicked his tongue out at Sai. "No one was talking to you either bastard number two."

Kiba shook his head. "Can we just move on to a new subject before the lunch period is over?"

Eyes around the table rolled. They all know what it was going to involve. "Like what Kiba?''

"The best subject there is of course, me getting with some girl, duh." he responded after finishing the rest of his milk.

The eyes rolled once more. Yup, that was definitely the subject they all had in mind. "We're use to hearing about that. How about something different?"

"Fine. How about whose girl is still a virgin?" he asked with a mischievous grin. Of course all eyes landed on Naruto and Sasuke who weren't paying attention. It wasn't a secret that Sakura and Hinata were both still virgins. Due to the fact they were all best friends, it was hard to find something they didn't know about each other since Kindergarten, but the guys always mentioned when they managed to get some from a girl, like Kiba, but of course Sasuke and Naruto never mention anything. "Come on guys. Don't tell me both of you still haven't popped their cherries yet?"

"Well, I'm afraid if Neji finds out, he would kill me. I'm so happy he doesn't have the same lunch period as us," he started, "not to mention Hinata is extra shy. She still blushes like crazy after we kiss." he continued to defend himself.

They nodded to his answer and looked at Sasuke. "So what's your excuse Uchiha?"

He looked up from his lap and faced the rest of the guys looking at him. "Do I really have to tell you this?"

"If you wanna get help, then yes, you'll tell us." Kiba retorted.

He let out a frustrated sigh before talking. "It's like she can't take a hint. Every time I suggest it, she blows me off and not the kind of blowing I'm interested in. Or she makes up a stupid excuse and leaves when we're about to."

"Hm, that definitely sounds like Sakura," Naruto responded, "I say you should leave her alone. I don't want Sakura lose her innocence and get corrupted by you." he finished with a glare at his friend. Sasuke rolled his eyes in return.

"Well, you're a Uchiha. Do something about it if you definitely wanna hit that. Just make her want you." Kiba remarked with a nod.

"But you have to be discreet; you don't wanna end up beaten up by her instead. So just act like you don't care more than usual." Shikamaru suggested.

"You really don't wanna end up like Naruto does on a daily basis." Sai jumped in.

"That's true, Sakura hits pretty hard." Naruto said while shivering.

Sasuke sucked his teeth. "Like this plan is actually gonna work."

"How do you know? It could work. You'd be surprised of what you get when you get advice from your friends." Kiba pointed out with a smile.

"Yeah right, like advice would help me get into Sakura's pants."

"My advice could help you get into Sakura's pants, but my advice couldn't help Naruto get into Hinata's pants. Neji is pretty scary. Especially when it comes to Hinata," he said with a shrug of his shoulders towards Naruto.

"Thanks for the help Kiba." he said while making a face at him.

"No problem." he responded while making the same face.

Sasuke shook his head at his childish friends. If Kiba's plan with Shikamaru and Sai's words actually helped him, then that would be pretty amazing. He glanced at his friends once more before looking over at Sakura and the rest of the girls a couple tables away from them. They always separated tables at lunch so they could talk about separate stuff without the other interfering or making remarks about one another's conversation. It occurred to him why the made this arrangement when all Kiba and Naruto did was talk about sex, girls, video games, and food. Sasuke was sure the girls were talking about things similar to theirs. Except theirs consisted of clothes, sex, boys, make up, and typical girl gossip that went around the school.

He sometimes wished she would take the hint. It's not like he wanted to rush her or anything. It's just that it was obvious she wanted it, so why fight it for so long. She was hard to figure out and he hated being straight forward with her. Most of the time when he was straightforward with her, his words got twisted around or she managed to get him word cornered. If he was straight forward that he wanted sex, he'd have one foot in the grave and he'd probably end up like Naruto after he said something stupid. Why weren't girls over sexed, horny freaks like boys were? Because if they were, this would be a whole lot easier.

* * *

 

"To put it plain and simple, my date with Sai was absolutely perfect. Even though he seems like a prick, he can be pretty nice." Ino said with a smile and clutching the necklace in her hand.

"You got one thing right; he definitely seems like a prick." Sakura responded after munching on her salad.

Ino raised a blonde eyebrow. "You're one to talk Sakura. Sasuke seems like a prick himself."

She shrugged. "He has his prick moments, but of course I'm the one who can whip him into shape."

"Nice going girl, you're sounding more like me and Tenten everyday." Temari said while giving her a high five across the table.

Ino shook her head at her friends. "I think you're forgetting at whose keeping their man totally whipped."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. All hail Ino, queen of being a big bitch to her boyfriend." her dirty blonde counterpart stated with a flick of her tongue.

Ino laughed a bit before she stuck her tongue out. "Yes, all hail me bitch."

Her fingers began absent-mindedly combing through her candy pink hair as she laughed at both of her friends. "We're definitely bowing down Ino, but Hinata needs to learn a couple lessons," she said while wiggling her eyebrows at their quiet friend.

"I'm not like you guys if you haven't noticed." Hinata mumbled shyly before eating a couple grapes.

Temari put an arm around her. "You're our friend, trust me, you're gonna be acting like us eventually. Even if it takes us till the end of high school."

"You got that right." Sakura said while giving her thumbs up.

Ino nodded to her friend's previous statements. "Besides, aren't we still working on you getting it on with Naruto?"

Of course Hinata flushed slightly while chewing on her grape. "I can wait for that." she replied in a small voice.

"Why wait? I'm sure you want do it Hinata. Don't lie." Ino said with a smile.

Hinata flushed even more, which caused Sakura to roll her eyes. "Leave the girl alone Ino. You know she still blushes like hell when her and Naruto kiss."

"Look whose talking Sakura. You're still a virgin. I'm pretty sure you and Sasuke haven't fucked yet." Temari pointed out after taking a gulp of her water.

She grimaced at the dirty blonde. "That is true, me and Sasuke haven't fucked yet, because I'm too busy messing with his head and playing hard to get." she claimed with a smile.

"Oh of course, like that's gonna last long. Sakura, your boyfriend is fuckin' hot; you better jump on his dick before some other hoe at our school does. Besides look over at their table," Temari said while pointing her thumb behind her, "you know you wanna hit that."

Sakura of course did look at their table and Temari was right, she definitely wanted to hit that desperately, but she couldn't act desperate. What is a girl with Sasuke Uchiha as a boyfriend to do? "Although you're right Temari, what am I gonna do? I can't just jump on him and say, 'Let's fuck,' without him thinking something is off about me."

"Duh, he's a boy. He won't notice anything is wrong until after you guys fuck. Once a girl begs a guy to fuck, all thoughts go down the drain, and he focuses on the fucking," she said nonchalantly.

A blonde eyebrow quirked. "Well aren't you an expert on boys?"

"How could I not be? I have two brothers. Let's just say Kankuro is very straight forward when it comes to us talking."

"I bet he is with the way you sound like a boy sometimes."

"Eh, when you grow up with boys, live with boys, and your mother is dead, you're bound to start acting and talking like one eventually. But then you guys came, so I ended up turning back into a girl." she finished with a smile.

"Well isn't that great, but that doesn't help me with my Sasuke issue." Sakura interrupted while pointing to herself.

"Fine," Temari began, "do you what you do best, lead him on. When you think he can't take it anymore or you can't take it anymore, let the fucking begin."

"Hm… sounds full proof. I'll definitely have to try that," she mumbled before taking a bite out of her apple.

"Good, now let's think of a plan for Hinata." Ino said while smiling at her now blushing friend.

Sakura took another big bite out of her apple and looked at her friends. This plan was definitely gonna be interesting.

* * *

 

"Come on Sasuke, you're not being much help." she whined while looking through her closet.

He continued to play Mahjong on her computer. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl; therefore, I can barely help you with your outfit."

She narrowed her eyes at him once she walked out the closet. "You could at least turn around and look at the outfit."

"I don't have to turn around. I have good peripheral vision," he mumbled into his hand.

"Fine, good for you Mr. Peripheral, name one thing you saw me wearing."

"Sure. I definitely saw you wearing that red and black polka dotted bra." he replied with a smirk.

She flushed slightly before walking back in her closet. "That doesn't count. Could you at least try and pick me out an outfit."

He turned around in the spinning chair and looked at her as she remerged out of the closet. "I thought we went over the fact that I'm not a girl and I can't help you."

"That has nothing to do with it. Get up, come over here, and try to help… please." she finished with a small smile.

He rolled his eyes, got out of the chair, and walked over to her where she was standing in the closet. He took a terse look around at the clothes and looked at her. "What kind of look are you looking for?"

"I dunno… what do you wanna see me in?" she said with a smile.

Sasuke smirked before replying. "You know what would look good on you?"

"What?" she asked with a quirk of her candy pink eyebrow.

"Me." he mumbled before pushing her against the wall of clothes and pressing his lips against hers. She was slightly taken back by the answer, but she got over it once his lips easily molded against hers. Sasuke fought the urge to smirk into the kiss; instead he reached for the hem of Sakura's shirt and slowly began to ease up the cloth. Her hand reached for his trailing hand, but he shook her off and parted from their kiss. "Don't you want me to help you get dressed?" he whispered into her ear. Of course she nodded and let him continue.

Sasuke's mouth trailed from her ear down to her neck. He inhaled her scent before licking the jugular. Her response was what he was aiming for. A short moan and her hand clutching his shirt. He continued to let his tongue do the licking and his hands do the undressing. Once her shirt was pushed up to her bra, he removed himself from her neck and commanded her to lift her arms, so the shirt could be out of the way. He fought the urge to take her right there and then, but he had to follow the rules. Make her want me. With the way she was falling in, it looked like she was.

Instead of doing what he really wanted to do, he put their faces close together and reached for something behind her. As their breath ghosted across each other's faces, Sasuke pulled out a sequined red shirt with peekaboo shoulders and dropped it to the floor, before his lips found its way back to hers. Her hands reached up to weave through Sasuke's hair to deepen the kiss. He grunted in return and brought one of his hands down to her ass. He fingered the elastic waistband of the shorts before he slowing began to bring them down.

Sakura quickly stepped out of her shorts and pressed herself closer to Sasuke. He gave another grunt into the kiss and reached for something else behind her. He pulled out a pair of denim skinny jeans and dropped it to the floor next to the shirt. Their tongue wrestle continued a moment longer before Sasuke pulled back and looked in her eyes. He brought their lips a little closer before whispering, "I found you an outfit." and walking out the closet.

She stood their dumbstruck for a moment, before putting on her pervious clothes, picking up Sasuke's chosen outfit, and putting it into her room. Her lime green eyes avoided his face, because if she could see the look on his face it would obviously be graced in a smirk. A smirk that would probably wiped off with a smack of her hand. Instead of her giving him the satisfaction of her being angry, she went ahead and went for her book bag so the two of them could start on homework. It was obvious they were gonna come in late from Kiba's party, so might as well get a move on.

"Get your stuff out, we're gonna start homework." she mumbled while looking in her bag.

He shrugged before reaching for his book bag and taking out his stuff. "Do you wanna work up here or downstairs?"

"Downstairs." she said unsurely. She really wanted to finish what Sasuke started but of course, her conversation with her friends at lunch today would have been in vain.

He gave her a curious look before grabbing his stuff and heading out her room door. "Fine."

She watched him walk out and sighed. This little making him want her thing was getting hard, because this time he was getting good at making her want him. If a couple minutes ago in the closet weren't good enough to prove it, then she didn't know what could prove it. Sakura grabbed the last of her stuff before heading downstairs. Sasuke of course was already sitting at the island in her kitchen reading through one of their textbooks. And once again he looked hot doing that. Why was she cursed with such a hot boyfriend? She brushed off his looks and continued walking towards him. He never looked up from the textbook, even when she sat down.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was so bipolar. One second he was sexing her up in her closet and the next he was ignoring her, that's so Sasuke. "Wanna help me study for my anatomy quiz?"

He tersely looked between her and the book. "Sure." he mumbled after reading something out of the textbook.

She handed him her anatomy textbook open on a certain page. "Ask me a question about bones."

"Fine. How many bones are inside the human body?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Two hundred six, but it be considered two hundred eight if you count the sternum as two bones." she said quickly.

"You're right. Would you like to have another bone in your body?" he asked with a smirk.

She took a moment to ponder it, before laughing a little bit and sliding her book back in her direction. "I think I'll live without your boner right now Sasuke," she said a smile, "I'm not gonna study with you. I'll just lose focus."

He shrugged. "Hm, have it your way."

"Anyways, what homework do you have?"

"Math and history." he stated while reaching for his textbook again.

"Oh, too bad." she mumbled into his cheek before kissing it.

"I know, it is too bad, I was wishing you were my homework."

She gave him a look before she quirked a pink eyebrow. "Oh really, and why is that?"

He got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "So I can do you on this table."

She instantly blushed and shoved Sasuke playfully. "Fine, forget homework. Since all you can focus on is you and me," she said while closing her textbook.

He mimicked her actions with a smirk. "Hm, I just can't help myself."

"Yeah, I noticed," she started, "but anyways my parents are coming back from their honeymoon next weekend and we're gonna have a lunch date to catch up, would you like to come?"

He gave her a blank look. "What do you think?"

"No, but you're gonna come because I say so. Besides, I need you to pick me up that day from the hospital."

"Tsunade is having you work the day your parents come back?"

"Actually no, I just don't feel like being around when they get back. They're gonna wanna question me about everything they missed when they were gone and what I've been up to and blah. I don't feel like answering those questions eight in the morning. I prefer to wait when you're with me and I can drown out my boredom with your face and food," she said with a peck to his cheek, "by the way, I get off at two that day."

He smirked. "Can I watch you get off?"

"Why would you wanna watch me get– just shut up Sasuke," she mumbled while getting out of her chair, "anyways, the main point is, can you pick me up on that day and time?"

His smirk was still on plastered to his face. "Yes I can."

"What about your parents? Do they still want me over for dinner?" she asked while grabbing a couple bottles of water out of the fridge.

His smirk diminished. He actually forgot about that. "You know my mother, she definitely does."

"Good and what about the–."

"Stupid hospital fundraiser thing? Yes I'm going with you. Don't worry; I'm on top of things." he mumbled while opening the water bottle.

She nodded sincerely. "I noticed you're on top of things."

"Yeah, but there's one thing I'm not on top of." he said nonchalantly.

"Really? What isn't Sasuke Uchiha on top of?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"The one thing I should be on top of, you." he stated with a smirk before taking a sip of his water.

Sakura couldn't control the flush that made it to her cheeks. Damn Sasuke. "You know, all these little side cracks to everything you and I say isn't gonna encourage me to get in bed with you." she retorted before sitting back down next to him.

He shrugged. "Too bad, I had the feeling they were working earlier."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get so cocky."

"Isn't that what I'm known for?"

"Be that as it may, you don't have to show it so much."

"I only plan on showing it to you." he said after another sip from his water bottle and a smirk.

Yup, she definitely walked into that one. She gave him a look before replying. "Anyways, when does the party start again?"

"It starts at eight, but Kiba wants us to be there by seven to help him move and rearrange stuff, so people won't ruin anything."

"Hm, okay," she mumbled before reaching under her anatomy book for her notebook. It was kind of hard to change the subject, so that Sasuke couldn't make it into some sexual joke. But of course, he's made just about everything into a sexual joke. Must be a boy thing. "So thanks for my outfit from earlier. I didn't know you knew how to pick out girl clothes," she said with a smile.

"Hm. I can't. I was just imagining what would look the best as a crumpled heap on the floor next to my clothes after the party." he said while giving her a terse look out the corner of his eye.

"I'm gonna stop talking now." she said after thinking his comment over.

"Hm."

* * *

 

''So babe, are you enjoying the party so far?'' asked her friend as she took a seat next her.

Her pink hair swished when she turned to meet the face of her teal-eyed friend. ''Sure, it's okay I guess.'' she mumbled to her dirty blonde friend after taking a gulp from whatever was in her cup.

Temari raised her eyebrows. ''What's wrong with you? You've been sitting up here for the last thirty minutes looking at the drunk fucktards dancing like fools down there.''

Sakura continued looking out into the crowd as Temari spoke to her. So what if she's been sitting at the top of the stair case with her legs hanging between the banister polls while staring down at the throng of people dancing to music. She found it pretty peaceful. With a cup of some spiked punch, it's all good. ''I dunno Temari, I guess I'm just thinking.''

''Thinking? What's their to think about when you're at a party?''

She giggled to herself before answering. ''I'm thinking about screwing Sasuke tonight.''

Her jaw dropped with a smile. ''Seriously?''

''How serious can I be at this point?'' she asked while tipping the cup in her direction.

''True, but how are you gonna ask him?''

She gave Temari a look. ''Really me ask? Why would I have to ask? All I have to do is come up to him, begin French kissing, place my hand near his crotch and I'm in. Or he'll say one of his boy pickup lines, and all I have to do is agree to one of them.''

She arched an eyebrow. ''Pickup lines?''

Sakura briefly giggled. ''Yes, they were pretty funny. Not to mention earlier today I almost gave into him when he was helping me pick out my clothes in the closet.''

''How is a boy picking out your clothes a turn on?'' she asked with a bit of laughter.

''When your boy is sexing you up at the same time, it's an amazing turn on. Trust me,'' she said with a smirk.

''You and Sasuke are special and freaky.'' she replied while placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged. ''We try to be.''

She scoffed. ''Like that isn't noticed, but do you wanna screw him or are you just doing it for the pickup lines?''

Sakura thought about it for a second while looking at Sasuke walking through the crowd with Naruto and Shikamaru in toe. ''I want to.''

Temari grinned. ''Then go get him girl.''

She gave her friend a small smile. ''Thanks a lot.''

''No problem, just let me and the rest of the girls know the details at lunch tomorrow.'' She added with a wink.

Her plump lips formed into a smirk. ''Trust me, I will.''

* * *

 

''I really don't get why you're sitting here with us.'' Shikamaru stated after watching him take a sip out of his cup.

''Why shouldn't I be sitting here with you?'' he asked with a slight glare.

His blonde friend deadpanned. ''What do mean why shouldn't I be sitting here with you? You should be somewhere with Sakura trying to get in her pants. I thought that's what you were aiming for wasn't it?''

His face remained blank. ''It still is.''

He rolled his eyes. ''Okay so if it still is then why are you with us?''

''Because it's not gonna take long. It's not like it's gonna take me ages to persuade her to get in bed with me.'' he said nonchalantly.

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow. ''You think Sakura is gonna jump into bed with you that easily?''

Sasuke smirked. ''I know she's gonna jump into bed with me that easily.''

Naruto folded his arms with a scoff. ''What makes you think that?''

''Early today when I was messing with her, she nearly gave in. I bet we would have fucked earlier if I didn't stop.''

''So if you could have screwed earlier, why didn't you do it?'' Naruto asked with confusion.

''Since she wanted it as much as I wanted it, I have to make her wait. If she waits, then she'll want me just as bad as I want her.'' he responded after a gulp of his drink.

He quirked a dark eyebrow. "Do you seriously think this is gonna work?''

He shrugged. "How could it fail?''

Shikamaru shrugged. "Well, if you don't want it to fail, I suggest you go find her and get your plan started now.''

"Shikamaru has a point. Nothings stopping you.'' his best friend mumbled with narrowed eyes.

"Fine. And get over yourself Naruto, there's no need to glare.'' he stated while glaring back at him.

"You taking my best friend's virginity is definitely something to glare about.'' he retorted after sticking his tongue out.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm out of here.''

* * *

 

"I didn't think I'd find you here," he said into her ear.

Sakura slightly jumped from the sound of his voice. She was in her own state of mind when she making her self a personal cocktail, a Cherry Crush. The sweetest thing she could make up with limited amount of alcohol in Kiba's house. The only thing that was needed is five cherries, lemon juice, gin, and some maraschino liqueur. Fuck the maraschino liqueur. A cocktail was a cocktail without it. The only reason why she was making something with more alcohol content was so she could calm down before she spoke to Sasuke.

Her heart rate was already flying off the charts and her nerves weren't at ease, and she couldn't tell why. She couldn't be nervous. Why should she be nervous? So what if she was about to ask Sasuke Uchiha, her boyfriend to have sex, right here, right now upstairs with a house full of kids from school dancing like fools right below them. It doesn't sound so bad. Well kind of bad, but not nerve racking. This drink better work for her sake. "Yeah I just wanted something stronger to drink."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Something stronger? For what? You only drink strong stuff when you wanna get over something."

Damn, he knew her too well. "Actually I wanted a different taste in my mouth besides the spiked punch," she stated before taking a sip of her drink.

"Hm. I guess your right," he mumbled. How was this conversation gonna go from talking about date rape punch to fucking upstairs?

"I wanna go sit at the top of the staircase? It's quieter and fun to watch all these kids from school act like fools," she said with a small smile.

Jackpot. "Sure."

She grabbed his hand as she led the way to the staircase. Of course without the foolish people dancing in what use to be Kiba's living room it wouldn't have been an adventure. Tons of inebriated teens randomly grinding against one another is definitely fun to walk through. Especially when they start grinding on you while walking. Despite that they were able to make it out of the grinding crowd and up to the staircase. Once they were settled, Sakura was the first one to speak.

"So are you enjoying the party so far?"

He looked down on the crowd. Some poor kid just spilled his drink on a girl, ooh, and nice slap. She was right this was fun. "It's okay I guess. Nothing special is happening."

She nodded. "I know what you mean."

He looked at her sipping her drink from the corner of his eye. "What is that?"

"Hm? Oh it's called a Cherry Crush. It's a sweet drink I watched my mom make a couple times," she said while chewing on a cherry from her cup.

"Can I taste it?"

She gave him a look. "Even though you hate sweets?"

"Who said I was gonna taste it from the cup?" he questioned her before moving a tad closer and firmly pressing his lips against hers. When his tongue swept in, she melted. She ended up setting her drink down and moving closer into the kiss. With her drink out of her hand, he pulled her closer as well, so that she was nearly sitting in his lap. Her fingers found it's way into his spiky soft locks and held on to deepen the kiss. Sakura was one who realized what she doing and slowed herself down. She slightly pushed on his chest to make him stop. When they separated he gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, never mind." she managed to get out before finishing the rest of her cocktail and the two cherries in it. She was beginning to chicken out. Could she really do this?

He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You've never stopped me before."

"I'm sure. I really don't know why I stopped." she mumbled while chewing.

"Good, so I think we should get to the point."

She stopped chewing for a second. "What point?

"I wanna pop your cherry and not the one you're eating," he stated while looking her straight in the eye.

She continued chewing with a smile. "Sure Sasuke." she said before getting up off the floor.

He copied her actions and faced her. At first he couldn't believe she said yes. What he really wanted to say was, 'Really?' but instead he said, "Fine, let's go to the guest room."

She nodded with a small smirk of her own and followed him.

The two of them began kissing in the hallway, so while opening the door, the two of them crashed in the room quickly and shut the door. Sasuke's hands were already working the button and zipper on her jeans while roughly kissing on her neck. With her eyes closed, she began to slowly hike up his shirt. As soon as Sakura's pants dropped, Sasuke took his shirt off. They resumed kissing intensely, even as they hit the bed. His hands help lift up her shirt to bring it over her head and her fingers were fumbling with the zipper and button to his jeans.

Once her shirt was off, he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and smirked. His mouth detached from hers and began working on her chest instead. She instantly bucked against his hot mouth teasing her chest with many licks, nibbles, and small bites. Earning louder and louder moans spilling out of her lush lips. With his teeth teasing one bud, and one of his hands, flicking and pinching the other, he was able to use one hand to shimmy out of his jeans.

He completely stopped working with Sakura's chest to take of the rest of his jeans and pull out a condom out of his jean pocket. Her dulled green eyes watched his actions and felt a flicker of excitement and lust spread through her. While he was throwing his jeans randomly on the floor, she began taking matters into her own hands so she fingered the waistband to her underwear and slowly began pulling them down. Sasuke caught her hand when they were half way down. He shoved her hands out the way and began doing in himself.

She raised her hips to have the cloth completely off. He threw them to the side with his jeans and began working on his own boxers. This time she stopped him, and she began to pull down his boxer's while never breaking the hypnotic eye contact they shared with each other. He got off the bed momentarily to step out of his boxers, and then he got back on to meet Sakura in a heated kiss. She moaned instantly from the contact. They were finally in bed together, skin-to-skin, heat-to-heat, body-to-body, and touch-to-touch, and it was all that mattered.

Sasuke once again momentarily paused to slip the condom on. He gave her a kiss to the cheek before he decided to slip himself in. It wasn't uncomfortable, but the feeling of being filled up was was foreign to her. On instinct, her fingernails began to dig into his back. In return he hissed at the feeling of slight pain spreading through his spine from her nails and the warm, wet heat that was wrapped around him.

He took another moment to settle in it and began to move when Sakura's nails loosened off his back. He thought it felt good when he wasn't moving in her, the friction and the heat rubbing perfectly against him felt a lot better. She felt just about the same way with him buried deep in her. Already giving her pleasure that she's never felt before. Sasuke then started out on a slow, but rough pace while moving his face lower to share a heated kiss with the girl he loves right below him.

She mewled into the kiss as his pace increased quickly. Soon enough he was slamming into the slender body below him. All while playing with her perky tits, and leaving fresh blushed marks across her neck and chest. She sat back for the ride and continued to moan out his name and dig her nails into the bed comforter. On instinct, her legs wrapped around his waist to deepen the experience. Her pink hair fanned out as she threw her head back into the pillow from the different sensation.

The feeling was definitely deeper than before and Sasuke was surely hitting the right spots inside of her. Especially the spots that required the most attention to set her off. Sakura wasn't the only one reveling at the feel of the new position. In fact, he was enjoying it just as much as her. The tightness that was only getting tighter by the moment, and was driving his dick insane. He could feel himself twitching from the new perception. That was also a sign to him that his self and her were about to come at any moment. That any moment came after he thought it to himself. Her walls clamped around him and easily set him over the edge.

Her fingers nails dug in the comforter so hard, that she heard a rip during her spasm of pleasure. She didn't release her grip till her orgasm calmed down. It felt like her hands were cramped after the fact. Not to mention that pain she started to feel in her hips from Sasuke's vice grip on her during the whole thing. His fingers slowly but surely retracted from her skin. He mumbled a small sorry in her ear before planting a kiss on her lips. He could still taste the Cherry Crush on her lips and tongue from before.

He slipped himself out and dropped the condom on the floor next to the wrapper. He then pulled her flush against him from behind. She slightly shifted from the feel of their skin-to-skin contact. Their skin stuck together due to the sweat and the room felt humid from their activities, but she ignored it and focused on the man behind her.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked huskily.

His voice caused her to open her eyes. "Of course."

"You do know we could have done this a long time ago," he mumbled into her skin.

A small smile spread across her lips. "I know, I know. I just couldn't take a hint."

He kissed her shoulder before replying. "I'm glad you did."

She thought the same when his hand settled over her breast once more.


End file.
